Keep me safe Inside
by Soko-chan
Summary: When a young demon becomes curious about the brother he has never met but heard so much about, he leaves the boundaries of Gehenna to find him... But what happens when a simple curiosity turns into something more? Eventual BoyXBoy - Rin x OC !
1. Chapter 1

Okay it's been a really long time since I've uploaded anything and I have a good reason! /slapped  
I threw my food on my laptop by accident! D: I'm such a fool /double slapped.

I'm writing this off my iPhone/iPad so I've got not beta so if there are any spelling errors please PLEASE tell me because it's just embarrassing for me to see them! Thanks and enjoy! X

-  
Story: Keep me safe inside  
Chapter: 'you've never met me but I've met you'  
Pairing: Rin X OC  
Rating: T  
Warnings: mild BoyXBoy but nothing too bad this chapter  
Disclaimer. Blue Exorcist is not mine (nor will it ever be...) only the story and OC's are mine the rest is the property of Kazue Kato!

-X-

The wind breezed through the empty courtyards of the True Cross academy, the students were fast asleep in bed; the time for demons was nigh and they were slowly crawling out of their hiding places. A lone Hobgoblin approached the solid metal gates of the impressive academy, only to run off grunting when it reached one of Mephisto's magical anti-demon protection charms. One demon made its way up to the gate, he tutted and safely climbed over the twisted metal blocking the outside from the sheltered life of the school-goers;

"What a hassle Brother, I honestly thought this would be easier" the demon clicked his tongue and strolled down the cobbled walkway up to the school gates,  
"Now Nii-San where are you?"

Rin Okumura pulled his bed sheets closer around his shuddering form, it was summer time so why was he so damn cold? The nightmares were returning to him again, when the world turned dark and his sub-conscious fell into blackness, the blue flames of Satan would light up his mind in ugly and blinding shades until the young half-demon woke up screaming and tangled in the very bed sheets that he thought would protect him. He was scared, that day there had been a tough exorcism that had called on all available hands including less experienced Ex-wires such as Rin and his classmates, it had left Rin with light trauma after it released potent gas upon the team affecting those who inhaled it to have delusions and visions, Rin just happened to be one of those people...

He didn't want to sleep, his navy hair sprayed back over the white pillow creating a stark contrast, Rin breathed in deeply and looked across at the sleeping form of his younger brother Yukio.

'He won't even notice right?' Rin slowly sat upright wincing as the bed springs creaked under his weight, he slid his legs out from under the sheets wincing again as the bed strained against him in every effort to fill the room with the sound of his efforts to escape. With one final push the half-demon freed himself from the obstacle that was his bed and made his way over to the closet; he pulled out a black hoodie and slipped it over his pyjama top, he walked towards the door leading out of the bedroom, stopping only to pick up his headphones and MP3 player from the bedside cupboard.

"I'll be back soon" he whispered into the darkness of the room, then he turned and walked out of the room.

Rin knew his way around the boarding dormitory like the back of his hand, he easily navigated his way through the seemingly endless corridors and down to the main entrance hall, from there he walked to the door and opened it, the fresh smell of the night reached Rin's nose, he breathed in the cool air in eager gulps and strode out into the inky blackness awaiting the young half-demon.

The demons' ears flicked back at the sound of approaching footsteps,  
'Hmmm, who's that I wonder?' He brought his hands up to his eyes in an upside-down 'binocular' like fashion, his eyes focused in on a young navy-haired half-demon walking down towards to the trees that marked the start of the forest that was part of the True Cross Academy. The demon picked up the heavy beats that sounded from the headphones the boy wore over his ears, it irritated the demon who wasn't accustomed to music (after all, being raised in Gehenna there was no need for such luxuries)  
"It seems I've found you at last Nii-San" he melted into the shadows so he could follow the teenager deeper into the dense forest...

-X-

Okay so I have no idea how long that was due to the fact I'm on my phone so I can't really tell... But it look a lot?! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and in case you were wondering the person stalking our dear Rin is not Amaimon (just in case you thought it was) although he will appear later on! Please R & R it DOES mean a lot to me and I will reply to all reviews! I only ask because I want to be an author when I'm older and I appreciate feedback! I hope to see you in the next chapter- until then!  
Eins Zwei Drei!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm writing this off my iPhone/iPad so I've got not beta so if there are any spelling errors please PLEASE tell me because it's just embarrassing for me to see them! Thanks and enjoy! X

Story: Keep me safe inside

Chapter: 'Welcome to the Dark Woods Circus'

Pairing: Rin X OC

Rating: T

Warnings: mild BoyXBoy but nothing too bad this chapter

Disclaimer. Blue Exorcist is not mine (nor will it ever be...) only the story and OC's are mine the rest is the property of Kazue Kato!

-X-

Rin hummed along to the tune blasting out of his headphones, he made his way through the dense forest, squeezing through the tightly knotted branches that intertwined with the other trees close by.

The area was off-limits to students, and certainly for Ex-wires, but Rin didn't care about rules, in his eyes they were made to be broken; besides nothing bad had happened to any students who had gone in before and there were no reported demon attacks around the area so everything should be alright.

The navy-haired half-demon often crept out of the dormitory house to venture around the school grounds at night ever since he had joined the academy, there were very few places in the vast school that Rin had yet to explore.

A twig snagged at his hoodie pulling a hole in it causing the day-dreaming boy to snap back into reality, cursing, he tugged the fabric loose and continued to make his way further into the blackness.

The demon had been carefully following the teenager through the trees, he wondered how long the boy would continue walking before he stopped for a break, he had to admit the boy was in better shape than he was.

Suddenly the half-demon stopped and pulled his headphones off his ears and placed them around his neck, his tail twitched in agitation as he appeared to be looking for something. The demon became nervous and tried to remain as still as possible so the boy couldn't detect his movement, it was all going according to plan until Rin looked directly at the demon.

"Shit!" He screamed, falling back into a nearby tree trunk, the vegetation stopped his fall but it still hurt.

The demon blinked in surprise unable to move for the affect the shock of him being noticed had on his body.

A voice pulled him back into reality,

"Who the hell are you?!" Rin shouted, keeping his distance and trying to look tough, even though his tail and heartbeats told differently.

"Me?" The demon pointed at himself.

"Stupid question! There's no one else about, of course it's you!" Rin snarled, he was getting worried, alone in a dense forest where he was forbidden to go without any means of help and stuck with a complete stranger who may or may not want the boy dead.

"My name is Ira" the demon replied, "and you are my brother" the ashen look on the others' face told the demon that he should probably have left the latter part out for later.

"You're w-w-what?" Rin stuttered, he was in utter shock and was struggling to maintain basic functions such as speaking and breathing properly.

"I'm Ira and I'm your brother" Ira replied calmly, he was relaxed now he knew Rin knew he was there, "I've been looking for you for a very long time" he looked slightly forlorn at the last statement, "Gehenna isn't a nice place to grow up Nii-San, the only things keeping me sane were the visits from my older siblings"

Rin took a moment to process the information he was being given.

"Older siblings?" He meant it as a statement but it came out as a question.

"Yes, Mephisto and Amaimon, they used to look after me when father was busy" Ira stated matter-of-factly.

"By father you mean Satan?" Rin spat with disgust, "go back to hell!" He shouted, wishing he had brought KuriKara with him so he could kill the eyesore before him.

"But Nii-San! I've searched for you for years! It was so lonley... I just wanted a brother..." He trailed off, feeling more hurt by the teenagers words than he should've been, but Rin wouldn't be able to tell due to the fact Ira was standing in the shadows and could not be seen.

"I don't want to know! Just go away!" Rin yelled, his tail flicking wildly at Rins growing anger,

"Please hear me out! I just-" Ira was cut-off as he saw a furious Rin approaching him,

"I said go to hell!" Rin brought back his hand and slapped Ira full-force across the face, sending the demon sprawling across the ground,

"I don't want to know anything about any more 'relations' I may have! Yukio is enough for me! You demons will never be a part of my life!" Rin stormed off through the trees leaving Ira alone on the ground. The half-demon had left him and so he could not see the glistening tears falling to the earthy ground.

-X-

Okay so was that longer than the last chapter? I still can't tell how long these are! But when I have my laptop back I'll be able to write decent lengths of chapters okay? I hope you enjoyed this! Please R & R it DOES mean a lot to me and I will reply to all reviews! I only ask because I want to be an author when I'm older and I appreciate feedback! I hope to see you in the next chapter- until then!

Eins Zwei Drei!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm writing this off my iPhone/iPad so I've got not beta so if there are any spelling errors please PLEASE tell me because it's just embarrassing for me to see them! Thanks and enjoy! X

Story: Keep me safe inside

Chapter: 'Bloodline can't be helped'

Pairing: Rin X OC

Rating: T

Warnings: mild BoyXBoy but nothing too bad this chapter

Disclaimer. Blue Exorcist is not mine (nor will it ever be...) only the story and OC's are mine the rest is the property of Kazue Kato!

-X-

The morning sun shone rays down onto the tear-stained face of a sleeping demon. He was young by appearance, looking about the age of a fourteen or fifteen year old boy. His deep umber-coloured hair stuck to his face in damp lock due to the sweat on his forehead that had collected in his restless sleep. His skin was slightly dark, a pleasant golden colour and it complemented his features perfectly. He had long pointed ears that flickered back every time a bird sang in the early morning sky.

His clothes looked austere to anyone who did not understand the way demons dressed, long knee-length black and white striped socks extended from deep red boots with buckles and chunky soles up to black mini-shorts with three belts criss-crossing each other hanging on his hips, the shorts themselves stopped just above mid-way on his thighs showing a good amount of skin on his legs before the socks started, and the fabric began just under his stomach showing off his midriff.

on the upper half of his body, the demon wore a white shirt covered by a striped black waistcoat, which in turn was covered by a deep red jacket with a high, turned-out collar.

Everything about him was un-natural, and he was a stark contrast to the forest that surrounded his sleeping form.

Rin woke up further into the trees, he had tried to make his way back to the dormitory, but he was so angered that he couldn't think straight and simply dazed around in circles until he collapsed from sheer exhaustion.

"What happened?" He shook the leaves from his hair, and pulling the headphones from around his neck. He withdrew his MP3 player to glance at the time, but the battery had died overnight whilst he was sleeping.

"Perfect" he cursed and put the useless item back into his hoodie.

He recalled the events from the night before but a part of him doubted if any of it had been real, maybe he had been bitten by a demon and had illusions due to some sort of toxin released? Rin knew that there would be an explanation to it, but the dream or hallucination or whatever it might have been seemed too vivid and real to have been made up.

There was only one way to tell, and that was to go and search for the other and hope that he was still around, if he was real at all...

Ira awoke to the sound of footsteps rustling the leaves around where he lay.

"Ngh... Stop that!" He wafted his hand in his sleep, trying in vain to dispel the source of the problem.

"Wake up!" He felt a sharp kick to his ribs and the demons' eyes shot open.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?!" He snarled, stopping when he saw who was the cause of his discomfort, "Nii-San..." He breathed, wondering why his brother had retuned to him after everything he had said to him.

"Start from the beginning I want to know everything, and don't even think about lying! Just tell me" Rin stared hard at the peculiar boy in front of him, he was going to get the answers from him no matter what.

-X-

Wow two chapters in one day?! That's impressive! I guess this is what you can do when you're really bored...

That and I got hacked so I can't really go on anything such as my emails or Facebook or even my Deviantart for a while... Anyways Please R & R it DOES mean a lot to me and I will reply to all reviews! I only ask because I want to be an author when I'm older and I appreciate feedback! I hope to see you in the next chapter- until then!

Eins Zwei Drei!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm writing this off my iPhone/iPad so I've got not beta so if there are any spelling errors please PLEASE tell me because it's just embarrassing for me to see them! Thanks and enjoy! X

Story: Keep me safe inside

Chapter: 'It's a long story...'

Pairing: Rin X OC

Rating: T

Warnings: mild BoyXBoy but nothing too bad this chapter

Disclaimer. Blue Exorcist is not mine (nor will it ever be...) only the story and OC's are mine the rest is the property of Kazue Kato!

-X-

Ira pushed himself up into a sitting position and shook the leaves from his hair, so his brother wanted to know everything? How much of 'everything' would he be able to take?

"Okay, you have the right to know, but if you want me to tell you then no interrupting! The second you do I'll stop talking and I won't continue!" Ira informed the half-demon, he couldn't stand people constantly butting in when he was saying something important or asking questions that he would answer later on anyway.

"Fine" Rin nodded his head and sat cross-legged on the cold ground, he had all day, he'd probably missed most of his morning classes by now and there really wasn't a point of suddenly turning up halfway through the day without a decent explanation, plus he would have to deal with Ryūji questioning him and antagonising him for the remainder of the day... He wasn't about to return to lessons anytime soon.

"Okay," Ira started, "I was 'made'-" he was cut off by Rin,

"Whaddya mean 'made'?!"

Ira glared at him,

"I said no interrupting!" Rin closed his mouth and sat back waiting for the demon to continue,

"As I was saying, I was 'made' shortly after you and Yukio were born, father wanted someone in Gehenna with him too as well as you twins in Assiah." Ira stopped to breathe, "after a while however he got bored of me and left me to my own devices so I guess you could call it 'watched' over you twins, my older siblings Amaimon and Mephisto visited me often but they were told they couldn't inform you or your brother or anyone in Assiah that I existed or it would've made your lives a lot more a hell than they are already with the Vatican."

Rin nodded and urged Ira to continue, he was clearly troubled by the expression displayed on his face,

"Father soon started to regret making me and he tried to kill me often when I reached thirteen, it wasn't safe for me in Gehenna anymore, Amaimon was always the kinder one out of my siblings and so he helped me to escape through a Gehenna gate that had been left open in a desolate area in south Japan... And that's how I got into Assiah; I asked Amaimon if he could keep me where you and Yukio were living but he told me that if Mephisto discovered I was no longer in Gehenma he would send me back to save his reputation, that's why you've never met me before but I know so much about you. However it's gotten to be too much for me and I eventually tracked you down to the monastery where you were raised, and from there to True Cross Academy which my brother just happens to be the headmaster of..." He took in a huge gulp of air and looked at Rin,

"Anything else?" He asked, tilting his head on angle, it was an awful lot of information to digest.

"No...I-I think that's enough..." Rin trailed away, he was lost in thought, demons were known for being tricksters and liars, however there didn't seem to be a hint of deceit in the red-haired males' voice all through the explanation. Rin had no choice but to believe him... For now.

"You'd better come with me" Rin stood up sharply and turned heel towards the academy looming above them.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Ira tried to confuse Rin and tempt him away from the building, if Mephisto found out about his presence there would be nothing Amaimon or anyone else could do to stop him from being sent back to his death awaiting him in Gehenna.

"Come on! People should know you're here! You came all this way and you can't hide in the forest forever; this place is used by the upper-class exorcists for training exercises, if you're found here then they'll terminate you" Rin tried to drag Ira by his arm,

"No! Can't you see?! They'll kill me!" Ira dug his boot heels into the ground and pulled back against the strength of the navy-haired boy, "I'm not going!" He yelled and pulled himself free of Rin's grasp.

"I'll see you around Nii-San" and with that Ira darted away into the trees, Rin stared in the direction he had ran long after he had disappeared, he had another brother he had never known about, a half-brother like Mephisto and Amaimon, but a brother non-the-less.

He didn't know whether he should discuss the issue with Yukio or not, but it seemed like the sort of conversation that could not be said in a public area around the other students...

But if he told then would that mean they would send out a party to kill Ira? Rin certainly didn't want that, but he had no idea why considering the night before he was intent on the demons' blood being spilt. Rin tried to mull it over in his brain but there was no reason for his thinking, this was just something he'd have to bear alone for the time being...

-X-

I'm sorry that was so boring! I'm trying to get to the good parts (I'd give you hints to keep you reading but I'm afraid that would ruin the story... Also if any of you have suggestions then please drop me a comment or PM me and I'd be more than happy to try and incorporate them into the story for you!) Please R & R it DOES mean a lot to me and I will reply to all reviews! I only ask because I want to be an author when I'm older and I appreciate feedback! I hope to see you in the next chapter- until then!

Eins Zwei Drei!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm writing this off my iPhone/iPad so I've got not beta so if there are any spelling errors please PLEASE tell me because it's just embarrassing for me to see them! Thanks and enjoy! X

Story: Keep me safe inside

Chapter: 'Why are you even here?'

Pairing: Rin X OC

Rating: T

Warnings: mild BoyXBoy but nothing too bad this chapter

Disclaimer. Blue Exorcist is not mine (nor will it ever be...) only the story and OC's are mine the rest is the property of Kazue Kato!

-X-

Ira tried to ignore the emotions going through his system as he ran through the forest.

What would happen to him if Rin sent a group of Exorcists after him? Would Rin even be that cruel? Ira swiped furiously at his eyes as tears stung them and threatened to spill, he was a demon for crying out loud! He shouldn't be worrying about such trivial matters; not only was he a demon but one of the demon Kings so he would have no problems disposing of an elite squad of Exorcists.

Ira was forced out of his thoughts as he collided with something solid.

"the hell?" he cursed as he dazedly looked up at what he had impacted with.

"Nii-San?" he blinked a few times to rid his vision of the stars and pulled himself upright to stand face-to-face with Amaimon.

"I haven't seen you in a while Ira, how's life been treating you?" Amaimon picked at his teeth with a claw-like nail,

"it's alright I guess..." Ira lightened up a little, he was starting to forget the encounter with Rin until he felt a hand slam down on his shoulder-blade with deadly accuracy.

"Shit! What was that for?!" Ira clutched at his injured shoulder trying not to cry from the pain,

"what the hell do you think you're doing outside of Gehenna? If brother catches you here then you realise you're deadmeat?!" Amaimon looked as concerned as he looked pissed-off,

"I can't go back there, you know what he'll do to me if I return, where else was I supposed to go?!" Ira retorted,

"anywhere but here! You had the whole world to choose from and you chose to come here!" Amaimon sighed as he stood back on his heels, "okay, we'll you're here now there's nothing I can do, I'm sure that brother already knows you're here..."

"how can he? I breached his security with no problems" Ira felt a smirk cross his face as he thought of just how easy it was to enter the academy grounds.

"if you underestimate Mephisto I'm afraid that's the last thing you'll ever do Ira; if you honestly believed he had only one set of barriers than you're more of a fool than I already thought you were"

Ira felt a sense of dread flood through his body,

"so you're saying that he knows I'm here?" he swallowed the saliva collecting in his throat, did he have time to run or would he be wiser staying put and trying to sweet-talk his way out of the situation? They were related after all, what kind of brother would let his sibling get assassinated? Then Ira realised that Mephisto was keeping Rin prisoner in the academy, even if it was the navy-haired boys' own decision to become an Exorcist, if he had ever wanted to leave he wouldn't have had that choice...

"I can't say for sure, but it's highly likely that he knows of your presence on his property, however; brother is more laid-back than he used to be, I think running a school is wearing him down whilst humouring him at the same time" Amaimon pulled a lollipop seemingly out of thin-air, "all I can say is I wish you luck, I can't help you" the demon pulled the brightly coloured wrapper off the candy and popped it into his mouth, "if we don't see each other again Ira then I guess this is goodbye"

"what do you mean if we don't see each other again!? What's going to happen to me?!" Ira took a step towards his brother, and Amaimon in return took a step back so that they remained the same difference from each other, "can't you help me at all? I thought you cared about me!" the flame-haired demon snarled, Amaimon sighed again, twirling the lollipop stick between his fingers,

"alright, keep up your guard, no-one here can be trusted even if you think you can believe them don't; also, don't be snarky, I know it's in your nature but bother is already going to be displeased to see you here so don't try to humour him or fight him. Also, the Okumura twins, watch out, I have a feeling one will try and kill you whilst the other will try and save you, which one is which you'll have to figure out for yourself" the earth king smiled and tapped the corner of his nose before disappearing.

"wait! Don't leave like that!" Ira clawed at the ground spitting curses at the forest around him.

"don't make such a racket or you'll alert every demon in this forest of your surfacing into Assiah" a drawling voice sounded through the trees, Ira whipped around to view the last person he wanted to see, Mephisto "...Nii-"

He was cut off by a hand clamping a rag over his mouth, Ira choked on the smell and tried to bite the hand that trapped him, but eventually his eyes rolled back into his head as he blacked out.

"save the formalities dear brother, I'm sure the Vatican can't wait to see you" the Time-demon laughed merrily as he opened a door in the air and dragged the unconscious form of his younger sibling through the portal and back to the main body of the academy.

-X-

I hope that was long? I'm so sorry for not updating, I was away camping, then it was my birthday then I went away for another week on a singing course so I've not been able to catch a break since I got back! And school is starting on tuesday! Bummer! I'll update as often as I can! Please R & R it DOES mean a lot to me and I will reply to all reviews! I only ask because I want to be an author when I'm older and I appreciate feedback! I hope to see you in the next chapter- until then!

Eins Zwei Drei!


End file.
